graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Fyre Xavi
"Freedom before equality" - Fyre Origins Fyre has been a member of the military community for several years, however, found their origins from Graal Playerworlds as an administrator on the roleplaying server "Valikorlia". He has always been interested in RPGs. The values of self-determination, equality, and classical liberalism reflect in how he manages guilds. Sarovia Fyre grew to some notability through Sarovia, while growing displeased with the "corrupted senior management" and "lazy officers". He gained a negative name through carrying out distasteful actions for the guild, one of these actions would be forging messages and battlefields (removing enemy soldiers from screenshots and fabricating surrenders). Fyre also did some minor graphics for the guild and was one of Sherlock's trusted graphics artists. The growing threat of social militaries was noted at this time, and Fyre decided to leave Sarovia due to meritocracy not being the foundation of the guild, but bootlicking. Fyre can also be credited for starting Sarovia's use of the beret-like hat from Snow in uniform. Post-Sarovia After he left Sarovia, he took a break from Graal Classic due to college courses and focused on Valikorlia. He returned and began to invest time into various guilds, but did not concentrate on many until he found Aurea. Aurea When Fyre joined Aurea, he noticed a power vacuum. This made the ministers overly comfortable. Acknowledging the end of Kevlar's Aurea, he began to make preparations for usurping the power vacuum from the ministers, who he helped to rid from the guild. Once that was done, he assumed the position of a senior officer. He had become good friends with Azrael and on good terms with Kevlar. When Fyre was caught trying to - rightfully - discredit the ministers who abused their control, he was found out and demoted to Lieutenant...for one day. This punishment angered ministers who wanted him gone, however, due to how short and non-severe his punishment was, they grew even more angered. What aided him was that a minister disliked Fyre and left quickly. His hard work paid off when he was made Colonel and de-facto second in command of Aurea after Kevlar's leave. He worked hard for Aurea and managed to establish himself as a good subordinate and greater officer. Azlam Originally a joke, the guild started by Paw Vivre, Fyre Xavi, and Azrael Kusan grew to become very powerful. While serving loyally for several months, Fyre grew angered by Azrael's arrogance and growing sympathy towards social military guilds. Azrael also refused to bother associating with Sarovia or State through foreign talks and relations. After much thought, Fyre gave Azrael an ultimatum. Either acknowledge the threat of State and Sarovia and attempt to form relations and stop relying heavily on Valeria, or he would leave. Azrael dismissed this notion as meaningless and ignored it. After a month was nearly up, he decided to enact a plan. Peter Rhodes, an established regiment leader of Azlam who had many loyalists in Azlam holding officer positions, was leaving and forming Astoria due to the same reasons as Fyre. This was perfect for Fyre - he acted aggressively towards Peter and his officers and convinced Azrael that Peter and his loyalists were better off leaving as soon as possible. Azrael failed to realize that a swift leave would cripple the guild to disrepair. When Peter took his leave, what happened was exactly what was predicted - Azlam was crippled, and the remaining officers were mainly Xavi loyalists, thus starting Nova Byzantium. Nova Byzantium Autokratoria After Peter's leave, Fyre formed a hastily planned guild named Nova Byzantium. Named after his favorite empire, Nova Byzantium had an advanced ranking system and promotion qualification as well as huge number counts for the initial launch and following days Outside intervention due to Sarovian guild kicks and Azrael's begging towards soldiers of Nova Byzantium to join his guild slowly decreased the member count. It did, however, achieve some fame: boasting a huge number count in the first few days which turned the tables on several battles, Nova Byzantium was also part of treaty negotiations against Valeria and Sarovia, supporting Astoria, State, and the Horde. While shortlived, Fyre enjoyed the time in leadership. Second Coming of Nova Byzantium Autokratoria After the leaving of Peter Rhodes from his guild Astoria and the community itself in mid-2017, Fyre started began a conquest to support the community and encourage the development of roleplaying and classical values from previous militaries. Formed to combat the oppression of Sarovia over fledgling militaries, and to challenge social militaries, it as expected flourished on the starting week due to high demand for an alternative to the current serious guilds in the community. The ideology of the guild revolves around individualism, representative democracy, and meritocracy. Byzantium uses an elite fighting force compiled of the Centurion Primoris and led by the Megas Centurion that is similar to Astoria's Royal Guard, however Centurion Primoris is tested by fighting ability and must be intelligent enough to get to the rank of Centurion, and win a sparring tournament against other Centurions, meaning both intelligence and fighting ability is needed rather than just a selection of whoever interested as is the same in many previous and current guilds. Fyre began the guild with a campaign of inviting Rhodes members and old community leaders. The first great victory for Byzantium was when York was captured, and Sarovia admitted loss twice out of four battles, and a treaty was agreed upon. The Leadership Break After Byzantium, Fyre paid more attention to college studies, achieving an A in a political studies degree. Once college died down, he joined the community mainstream as an independent for a while. He helped Officers in Sarovia to expose actions by Sherlock and convince members to leave. He then joined the guild Burvanica. While promising, it was kicked by Cincinnis in an attempt for Sherlock to prove a point that any challenging militaries would be destroyed. The Fyre Still Burns Despite all that has happened in his past, whether it be a break from Sarovia, a falling out with Rhodes, or the fall of Byzantium, Fyre has always remained around for a great deal of time. As of now, he currently runs Byzantium once again, now renamed to Xavian Order. Personality Fyre is often very egotistical about his abilities and claims to have a greater grip on the community than veteran leaders such as Peter Rhodes. Often known as a sore loser, an example when he lost the election in Astoria he rebelled instead of helping preserve Peter's dream. Fyre thinks of himself of a great new gen leader with some big legacy of some sort. Category:People Category:Leaders